From Hell to La
by Rrjm
Summary: This a M-rated story. I hope you enjoy.


**From Hell to LA**

"**M**s Mortensen. Ms Mortensen wake up."

"W-what? who are you? Are you a dead soul? I-I had no choice." Alix was half awake rambling out words from her latest nightmare. She gasped for air and realized it was just Dr. Galloway. "Sorry," she said.

"I understand. Going back to society after a traumatizing experience is not easy. However, your OCD has gone back up each night you watch the news. Why might that be," Dr. Galloway asked.

"It's the deaths. Baby falls from cliff, Jr. Seau commits suicide, flight MH-370, the list just goes on!"

"So, are implying that since you were in the Marines and killed many people in Afghanistan. Is that why death makes you tremble?"

"So it seems. But I know that people glorify war. My brother played DOOM, and Wolfenstein 3D, Contra. But it looked like fun."

"But tell me Ms. Mortensen, is it _fun_ taking a life? Is war a _game_? I can tell you that people think using a gun is fun. Kids shoot each other their houses with foam bullets. The world doesn't care about people like you. Risking their lives for our safety."

"Well I've had this talk with you for thirteen months! I get it. I need to face my fears, but how? Believe me when I say I'm not going to fight again."

"Well I won't keep you here any longer. If you feel stable, you can re-enter society, than by all means please go ahead." Dr. Galloway smiled, for he was a happy man.

The once gloomy Alix Mortensen lit up with glee. Getting out of what she called an "insane asylum," meant the world to her. She scribbled her name on the release forms, and she quickly packed her bag before leaving. She peered around each corner as always, opened the door, and walked down the street.

Although LA was _not_ a utopia, it was better than her hellish hometown of Detroit. The sun was covered by grey clouds that should have served as a warning for when Alix was to enter her new apartment. She peered around each corner in the hall before opening the old wooden door with a peephole in the top center. The door wouldn't budge. She push and pulled over and over until the chain lock broke. As soon as she flung the door open, a disturbing image greeted her. A man who was in his boxers was walking to his dresser. This man had a distorted face. He smelled, the kind of smell from back home. But this wasn't the good kind. And the the man yelled "Holy shit! Who are…"

Alix slammed the door shut and realized she had made a mistake. She looked the door number which read 24, which was her number. But as she squinted her eyes and she realized the number of this room wasn't 24. It was 241! The old and cheap hotel paint must have peeled off. She looked around each corner, and began a sprint down five flights of stairs. She heard a enraged voice. "Oh great. My first day in LA (as a free soul) and a man is already chasing me," she mumbled under breath. She nearly tumbled several times before she sprinted into the lobby and flung herself in a chair in the lounge. She grabbed a copy of the local paper that covered her face up to her hazel colored eyes.

A tall man who seemed the age of forty-five pulled out a semi-automatic pistol which he held up to the manager's forehead.

"Where's the bitch?!"

"W-what do you mean?" the manager asked while he was still petrified.

"Somebody broke into my apartment. And as far as could tell some women was the culprit. So tell me where the hell she is!"

"I _really _don't know!" Drowning in fear, he started a silent prayer.

Alix had guilt fill inside her before, but never like this! This was about to cost an _innocent _man his life because of _her_ idiocy! When she was in the Marines it was different, because soldiers are meant to fight and die. Alix was flabbergasted. With too many thoughts swirling in her head like a tornado she couldn't think straight.

The manager gulped. His adam's apple became so big that it looked swollen. And then, when Alix was about to give in and show herself, the gun fired. After a second, it scanned the room; looking for Alix.

Then, remembering to be resourceful, she picked up the lamp on the table next to her and flung it at the mad man. The lamp hit him in the back and he doubled over in pain. Then she threw down her paper and flipped the chair to use as a barricade. She barely looked around the corners and made a drive with her "barricade" to the near window. This time there was no time to check for safety as she opened it window and she motioned for over twenty people to exit through there. Men, women, and children alike ran through the window and onto the sidewalk. If one fell the other would help them up. It seemed like for a brief moment they were all Marines. All working as _one _unit. Even though her nerves were catching up to her, Alix blocked them out.

"Run, run!" Alix was shouting leave _nobody_ behind. Alix peered around every corner in the room. Then she looked at the killer who couldn't get up due to his injury. Alix slipped out the window, shutting it behind her and pulled out her old flip phone that had survived her time in the war and called 9-1-1. Then for the one time the sound of police sirens sounded like music to her ears…

**I**t took only a matter of minutes for the murderer to be brought to justice… or not! The killer hobbled into a screeching pickup truck that was whizzing by. It was his escape. Clearly this was not just one mad man. Shots fired from the truck at squad cars. Bullets hailed for a split second before the t went out of sight, and soon all was quiet.

Many of those who were shot at were traumatized. Everybody didn't know what to say. Since it was _Alex's _fault that all this happened, she should talk to the police. Shyly Alix tapped the shoulder of a tall man with black hair. He quickly turned around and gave a menacing look.

"Listen, miss, we are doing an investigation here. What do you want with me?" The man seemed to have a small temper.

"Um, well, I can tell what happened."

"Than tell."

"I got my key, and went to my room, flung the door open to find a nude man. I went to the wrong room by accident! Then I shut the door ran down five flights of stairs flung myself on a chair and hid my face with a newspaper. The angry man who somehow got on his robe and chased me took out a .45 caliber colt pistol and shot the manager right before I was going to fess up. Then I took a lamp and threw it at his back, which hit his spinal chord if I'm not mistaken. Then I threw down the paper, and flipped chair to use as a barricade. I then opened the window and got everybody out and called you." The whole speech sounded more like a rant than anything. She started to sprint away when she was called back over to the police man.

"Woah, whoa. How do you know what gun he used? Are you in on this?" The tall man had become suspicious.

"I fought in Afghanistan for twelve years. I used machine guns, pistols, grenade launchers, and trained with many other guns as well. I know a lot about guns." Alix seemed proud of herself without tensing up since… well, ever.

"Ok, thanks for your help. We can take it from here."

"No. You don't get this. When I went by the room that I thought was mine, I smelled something. It had a putrid smell of home."

"Where do you come from? Now you have me hooked," he said.

"I come from Detroit. A bad area. Seems like… that's it! I smelled drugs. I'm not talking about the ones you get at a CVS."

"I get that," he snarled.

"Well. Is that all?"

"Yes it is. Now go home."

"I can't."

The black-haired man raised an eyebrow. "Why not," he inquired with anger.

"I have no home, my family hates me for leaving them, and none of my friends from Afghanistan are alive." Alix started to tear up.

"One night. And one night only, you can stay at my place. But I want one thing to be clear: we are _not_ friends."

Alix didn't care. She could feel like a semi-respected person. But her happy thoughts went away quickly, for she thought about where she would sleep in forty-eight hours. She took the back seat in the squad car as she awaited the short-tempered man to drive her to house for the night. But as the slow minutes passed and the sun started to set she grew tired and fell asleep.

Alix re-awoke as she went around a sharp left turn. Though she had just woken up she wanted to rest more. She turned to the front seat where the police man was driving.

"I want to thank you properly Mr…"

"Jimmy Starx. You know, the smell that you talked about, how could you smell it? We need dogs to smell marijuana."

"Well, I'm no dog."

The two left the car and entered the guest house. After Jimmy departed he ran to his room. He opened his e-mail, and had another scouting document. But this time it was from "the man" himself.

**M**r. Starx, how do you think she will do if you find her worthy? She has a tendency to look around each corner before advancing. She looks like with some work she might be fit for the job. And I don't care what you say, but she is your partner for now. If you have a problem with that then contact me. But back to the drugs. To be honest I'm somewhat disappointed with you. You come from the same city, you went to Yale, and became a well respected detective in DC. What has happened? She may surpass you. But this is not the main point. I have a link attached at the bottom of this document. It contains the report that after thirteen months I was able to fix up for you. Here it is:

NAME**: **Alix Mortensen

HEIGHT**: **6-foot-2-inches

WEIGHT**: **198 lbs.

AGE**: **22 (when deployed on 2001)

Alix was diagnosed with OCD at age five when her house was broken into. Although she tried to avoid the crime-filled city of Detroit, she only found more danger lurking around each corner. At age twenty, she enlisted herself in the Marines hoping to help protect the country, and be free from her hometown horrors. But she _never_ thought that _she_ would be called into action to fight in Afghanistan after the terrorist attacks on September 11th. During the war her OCD hit an all-time high. After twelve years of serving her country, she was finally able to come home. However, during the war, she was traumatized by all the deaths she had witnessed. Realizing she needed help, Alix moved into the rehab center of Los Angeles for thirteen months. Now she is reentering society…

Your Boss, and Chief of Police, Dr. David Galloway

Jimmy was mad. He never thought highly of female detectives, so the thought of one being _better_ than him was improper. He flung on his robe and slammed his bedroom door behind him stomping over the dew-covered grass. With each step he became more annoyed. With the master key Jimmy unlocked Alix's bedroom door and awoke her.

"Ugh… it's midnight Jimmy. Why won't you let me sleep?" Alix was tired and confused, tossing and turning in her bed.

"Don't play games you jerk! You _knew _that you would be at the crime scene. You _knew_ that the police would want to scout you. You _knew _that Police Chief David Galloway wanted you! You _knew_!" Jimmy was sounding like a father scolding a unbehaved offspring.

"No, you are making no sense." Alix was fully awake now and she was breaking into tears. "And since when was Dr. Galloway a police chief? He works at the Los Angeles Mental Institution. He's a psychiatrist!"

Jimmy shook his head. "That's his cover-up! If the Crips knew about this than think about the money on his head. Darn! I blew his cover!"

"But wait, a minute" Alix stopped crying. "Why the heck would the police want _me_?" This was the most import inquiry she had asked since she asked her friend about how to leave Detroit.

"Beats the heck out of me. You seem like you should go back to the rehab center."

"I'd rather die!" she screamed.

With a guilty look on his face Jimmy said, "No, no, you misheard me. I said you shouldn't go back to the rehab center."

"I'm not a moron Mr. hotshot. Just you watch me solve the crime by myself," she puffed.

"Well that sucks for us _both_ then. Police Chief Galloway, which is what you _will_ call him, wants us to work together. Wake up at five AM. You will come with me to the scene of the crime as investigator. And since you are flat you can stay here until you buy your own place." He then muttered "and make it soon." Back to his normal voice he had two more things to say. "_I _do the talking, and welcome to the team." Jimmy didn't tell Alix about the report that night. He thought it was too soon.

**I**t was a fond memory runny through Alix's head. She was remembering watching _Forrest Gump_. One line that she remembered was "Life is like a box of chocolates; you don't know which one you're gonna get." Well waking up at five AM was the equivalent of getting the chocolate that was in the sun for too long. But Alix was more angry than anything. She never had been played before Police Chief Galloway tricked her. Alix got into the squad car with Jimmy, and l he will yap all he can. He got so boring, that she just started reading license plates. One read MH-370. Her anxiety rocketed. She thought of all the lost souls on the doomed flight.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy," she shouted "My OCD is up. I think Police Chief Galloway was wrong about me. Maybe I'm not meant for the outside world."

The car came to a shreaching halt. "Well to bad. Look were all ready at the scene of the crime. So let's just get this over with," he said.

Alix jumped out of the car and peered both ways before proceeding. she spotted Police Chief Galloway went to confront him. She knew that he knew more about her than she did herself. But Alix was not going to let this fly. She calmly walked over to the oak wood table. She sat down on an old rickety chair.

Police Chief Galloway decided to break the ice. "So, how accurate was I on the report on you? Was it good," Police Chief Galloway asked.

Alix was bewildered and angry. "No! That bumbling jerk didn't tell the report, but he told me about you," she said. "Now that's pretty damn obvious that you are the one behind all this. I should have seen it," She muttered.

Police Chief Galloway leaned onto the table. "Alix, every new recruit wonders what the hell I do and why. I think the two go hand in hand. You see I work as 'Dr. Galloway,' a psychiatrist to look for people like you. People who I can mold into a high end cop. A new standard that people look up to. Do you see where I'm going with this Alix?" She nodded yes. "Anyhow," Police Chief Galloway continued. "It takes a good year or two for a prodigy like you to walk into my office." He paused. "Dear, you are a special breed. This breed is near extinction, unless people like you come along."

"But why do you do what you do. You said you would tell me," she said strictly.

Police Chief Galloway had spaced out for a second. "Right. Well the Crips would want nothing more than the LAPD on its knees. They probably have money on my head now. But I die if I die. It's the innocent and defenseless people who this is for."

"Defenseless my ass," Alix yelled. "I was one of them before I became your new standard. So was Jimmy! So were all the other police. We were smart and made use of the 2nd amendment!" Alix stood up, shot a glare and then peered both ways and walked over to Jimmy. "Police Chief Galloway is a moron."

Despite the fact that Police Chief Galloway was a jerk, Jimmy and Alix had to investigate. The two walked to where the once dangerous man lay in pain. The killer's gun was on the floor. Alix was preparing to dust for fingerprints after she put some gloves on. Jimmy however, didn't care. He was reaching for the weapon when Alix yelled "What the heck are doing?!"

"Getting evidence," he snapped, as his hand started to retract.

"No, you are becoming a suspect in this crime."

"Everybody knows _I_ didn't do it."

"It doesn't matter! if you get your fingerprints get on there I am obligated to investigate it."

"You seem to orthodox."

Alix was dusting for fingerprints. She was very calm and efficient. "Looks like we got a loop," Alix remarked. She took out her magnifying glass to make sure she was right. And she was. Jimmy walked over and was about to speak to her when Alix started to talk. "I think you're too unorthodox for me," she taunted. Picking herself up she walked over to where the manager was shot. Blood stains covered the wall. "Jimmy, you take this one. I smell something."

Jimmy quickly collected blood samples and scampered up the stairs to catch up with Alix. She slowly opened the door to room 241 and smelled a reeking stench. Marijuana she thought. She started to walk around the apartment to see where the smell was coming from. Although she looked like an idiot she didn't care. Alix opened the shower door, for near the restroom the smell was the strongest. What her caught eye was no surprise, for it was marijuana. She called Dr. Galloway on her flip phone. "Police Chief Galloway I found marijuana."

"See I _knew_ that you are special. And to think about the future of being a policeman. I wouldn't be the same without you."

"Ok, I'm the future, but I think you missing the point. The manager would have known about this. This might lead much deeper than we thought…"

Newspaper headlines were all the same: **Inactive Marine Uncovers Marijuana Joint**.

"I don't think I did much. I just don't get a stuffy nose," Alix said.

"No. You started something. Something bigger than I ever could. Police Chief Galloway was right about you. But he was wrong about me."

"I think Police Chief Galloway is a bastard. Besides, you are what held him up for so many years. Your day will come."

"How do you know?"

"I think we all have to catch a break once and a while."

Alix slowly walked away peering around each corner. She did feel bad for Jimmy. After all he did work his ass off to become better. Then she came along. Stole his job, his hope, and possibly his soul. But Alix didn't even _want_ this to be her occupation at first. This was Jimmy's dream job, and now he's all depressed even though was on a winning team. Regardless there was still work to be done. The lights and fame, glory dimmed with the light.

The next day Jimmy, Alix and Police Chief Galloway all were at the scene of the crime. But Alix was _not_ happy to be there. She knew that her fingerprints were all over the place. But as she told Jimmy if your fingerprints are there they are part of the crime. Alix was assigned the one job she _really_ didn't want, dusting for fingerprints. She was as nervous as she was when she first left the Los Angeles Mental Institution. She couldn't take it. "Just remember", she said to herself, "They wanted me to help. Take this chance to prove you are more than a toy for Police Chief Galloway." But even after trying to motivate herself she couldn't bear the guilt.

"I have so much to do with this!" She was shouting and trembling in fear. "My hands, they were everywhere! Arrest me now, but know it was just in self-defense!" She fell onto her knees. The pants didn't prevent shivers going up her legs. She cupped her hands putting them over her eyes and started sobbing.

Everybody ran over to see what all all the commotion was all about. Alix outstretched her arms as to be cuffed. But there was no click and turn of the key. Regaining her composure, Alix got back onto her feet and looked around the room. Her eyes caught Jimmy's.

Jimmy ran over as if he loved her. All hope of lost when he yelled. "Guess today isn't your lucky day! Ha!" Alix just looked at him. If she knew one thing about Jimmy, he loves getting under her skin. Despite the angry things she wanted to yell she held them in to make _him_ insane.

The day went on calmly. Alix, was told that she wouldn't be charged with assault on the Marijuana dealing psycho, for it _was_ in self-defense. More fingerprints were being found on doorknobs, light switches, and even shower handles. Alix was walking over to the window when she heard a noise. It was very unclear noise. It was incomprehensible.

"Is anybody there?!" Alix yelled. The noise was becoming louder and desperate. Alix ran over to the closet to find a young woman tied to a chair and had her mouth duct taped. With no hesitation Alix ripped the tape off and the woman gasped for air. Alix took out her walky-talky and spoke into it. "Somebody I found had her mouth taped shut! She is still tied to a chair. I took the tape of ASAP. Get an ambulance here NOW!"

The next thing Alix knew the woman was on a stretcher. As she was being put in the ambulance she motioned for Alix. However she was denied entrance until she told the story and that she was wanted. The Medic decided that she could go in. Alix was very persuasive in these ways.

"Alix," gasped the tired soul.

"How do you know my name," Alix asked the woman.

"I read the name tag."

"What's your name?"

"Mimi," she said.

"What happened?"

"Some psychopath did it to me. He tied me up and covered my mouth with tape so I wouldn't be heard."

"I'm sorry to hear. I might have been the same guy from room 241."

Alix learned of Mimi's gentle body. Her blue eyes were the color of the Hope Diamond, and telling her "It's going to be ok." Mimi would never show any sign of a response to this. Over half the time, Alix said that so _she_ could feel better. The sirens would have made Alix tremble as a child. But she had moved on and learned that sirens are the sound of authority, and that she was a part of it.

"Mam," a deep voice said "With all due respect for your care over this woman, we need to talk to her privately."

"Sir," Alix sternly responded "As a member in training of the LAPD under Police Chief Galloway I need to be able to talk to her when she is stable once more. She may be very important to the investigation." With a long moment of silence Alix wondered what was going to happen to herself. How would she pay for own place to live?

"We will give you the contact number so you can keep the investigation running. All we ask is that you don't go to the hospital until Mimi feels up for it or the doctor approves. And the only reasons you are allowed to go this far is because you are the one who found the marijuana joint, and the fact that you are under the genius leader Police Chief Galloway."

Back at the crime scene Jimmy was aggravated he tried entering room 666. "Alix is such a lucky bitch," he muttered under his breath. He tried to open the door but he couldn't. "Unlock the door in the name of the law!" There was no response. "If you don't open now I will shoot. You have five seconds." The five seconds passed and jimmy went all crazy shooting through the door and wasted all of his bullets. In anger Jimmy attacked the door as if it was a punching bag. After three minutes of pure rage the door finally gave way. But instead of a room being behind the door was an old creaky staircase. There were concrete walls dripping with water that were leading to a dark hallway. Maybe _today_ was _his_ day.

"Police Chief Galloway, I found some type of tunnel. I don't know where the hell it goes. But I got to get a flashlight and whole team of cops down here ASAP."

"Just wait until we can get a whole team down. Alix will be here shortly."

Alix will be here shortly, Alix will be here shortly, _Alix will be here shortly?!_ Jimmy said to himself, and then went crazy. He ran in circles so much that he ran out of breath and passed out. Over twenty minutes passed while Jimmy laid on the concrete floor, while Bats were flailing their wings, and spiders were weaving webs until a policeman found him. He shook him, but Jimmy didn't move.

"This officer Harold Moore, in room 666 Officer Starx may be dead! This is not a drill! Come quick!" Another ten minutes passed and medics were on there way. The next thing Jimmy knew he was in a hospital. As he tried to remove the tubing from himself he couldn't. He was too weak to move his arms.

"God, dammit! Somebody, anybody! Let me out!" A doctor came in. Jimmy had hopes of getting out by night. But those hopes were shattered when was told he needed to stay at least one night.

"Mr. Starx," the doctor said, "Somebody is here to visit you. I will leave you two alone."

Jimmy became even _more_ upset when Alix walked in. "Sounds like somebody got lucky day after all," she said with glee.

"How is this lucky? And how do you know about the tunnel in room 666?"

"Well for starters _everybody_ and I mean _everybody_ in the LAPD applauds your hard work. They Are planning to promote you soon. Also, the tunnel leads to another place that smuggled marijuana. You know that I will not interfere with your hard earned glory. I have other business to take care of. Get better soon." Alix went back to the scene of the crime and walked to the security room. She quickly snagged the tapes from the day of the crime. She walked slowly over to the squad car with Police Chief Galloway in the drivers seat.

"My dear, how have you been? How is Mimi?"

"I've been fine," Alix scowled, "And I don't know the status of Mimi."

During her drive home her Police Chief Galloway she got a call. "Hello, this is Alix Mortensen officer in training in the LAPD. Who is this and state your business please."

"This is Dr. Grant Anderson. Mimi Alexander, who are trying to connect to is not able to leave, for she is not stable at this moment. However, she should be released by tomorrow since there were physical injuries found. She will call soon."

Alix was happy to hear that Mimi was doing well, but this only gave her one night to watch the film for any suspicious activity. Alix popped on the first tape and hat a pen and pad of paper in case she needed to take any notes. The hours ticked away with no suspicious activity being found on tape. At 4:17 AM Alix was about to get some sleep when she noticed a large group of people in the lobby. She quickly wrote down a note that said: 3:17 PM group in lobby. After pausing the TV Alix went to grab a cup of coffee to keep herself awake. After the dark drink was poured into a LAPD mug she went back to the TV room to continue taking notes. Not much was happening in the motel. Alix was running low of coffee with her eyes still glued to the the TV. Then a man with a crippled face came into the shot. Alix had no time to lose she jotted down: Crippled man in lobby at 3:28 PM. Might be killer. As tired as she was, Alix kept on working until sunrise.

Police Chief Galloway pulled into the driveway. Alix didn't want to move at all, but she had to. She grabbed her laptop and stumbled into the squad car. As the car rolled along the road a call came in on Alix's flip phone. "Hello," Alix said in the voice that indicates she got no sleep last night, "Dr. Grant Alexander I presume."

"Yes. We went to check on Mimi this morning only to find her gone. I don't know what happened."

"Did you check the security footage from last night?"

"No. We think the only camera that was messed up was Mimi's.

"How did you get the security camera working?"

"I don't know."

"I But this makes no sense. Only the cameras went out at the hospital. This may have been fixed." Alix hung up the phone. "Dammit!"

"What is it my protégée?" Dr. Galloway asked..

"That's it! I'm not your _pet_! I'm not your fucking _test subject_!" Alix was glad to get all of that off her chest. Galloway on the other hand was flabbergasted. It was if he had been paralyzed. Nobody ever dared to tell him off before. When Alix went to show the footage of the cameras somebody yelled to pause the film Alix looked to see somebody with a rope a chair and duct tape with them and was walking to a closet.

"Can we zoom in on that one?" Alix asked. The Police Chief nodded yes. It zoomed in showing a face like Mimi's. Alix took out her laptop and her DVD of security footage. She popped one in. She went to the same time as the others were looking at. Alix hit the play button, but put it in slow-motion. Alix was surprised to see _Mimi _of all people tie herself up after sitting down in a chair and taping her mouth just moments before she saved her. Alix was battling her own thoughts. Mimi seemed so nice. Why would she do it? This makes no sense. Was she kidnapped at the hospital? Was she the drug lord? No. Could it be? Alix didn't want to believe herself. But Alix _knew_ Mimi was the culprit. Alix turned off the other projector, for she had news to tell.

"Hey!"

"What are you thinking?"

"Is this funny to you?"

"Sack her!"

"Send her home!"

"Police Chief Galloway, what should we do," one officer asked.

"I think she has the right to speak out if she needs to," Dr. Galloway said with his arms folded.

Alix gulped in fear. "I know the face of the criminal. She is Mimi." A murmur went through the police. "No, I don't know her last name. I found her suffocating. I freed her. But it seems her disappearance from the hospital was no accident. Only her security camera was deactivated. All the others were left on. I watched hours of tape, only to find that with the footage provided today, I see Mimi is somehow linked to crime in LA. I have no fingerprints of hers, and the hospital is being stubborn and noted Mimi never came in! So with only the footage we have we must find her last name by searching through files and look for suspicious activity."

"I, Police Chief Galloway make an official movement to look through the files and footage and _anything_ you can get your grubby little hands on!"

Alix wasn't done yet. She asked, "Wait, what about jimmy? What about room 666? Where is Jimmy?" But nobody cared about Alix's remarks. What happened. Just two minutes ago she had everybody on her side, at her feet like an empress. What had happened? Police Chief Galloway walked over with maniacal smile on his face. "What is it Police Chief Galloway?"

"Listen! You really think getting here was easy?

"Uh…"

"Well you're WRONG! I worked my ass of every day for twenty fucking years! That's how long took to get to where _you_ are! It took another ten to become police chief."

"I never questioned you."

"Good. _Never_ question _me_ again."

"Understood."

The two walked their different directions. Police Chief Galloway went with all the other police, while Alix went to catch a taxi. It took over ten minutes for her to finally her to get one. She told the driver to go to the LA General Hospital's ER section. Alix walked in.

"Excuse-" but the nurse was cut off.

"Training with the LAPD. How many Mimi's came in yesterday?"

The nurse went through the files. "Six came in yesterday." The nurse paused, "Why do you want to know?"

"One of them is possibly a Marijuana dealer. This is part of an investigation"

Alix grabbed the reports out of the nurse's hand and walked down the corridor. Time after time stretchers nearly hit her, but if she could dodge bullets, she could avoid fat stretchers. Alix finally reached Jimmy's room. The doctor poked his head out.

"Mam, are you a visitor?"

"No I'm not," Alix said sarcastically, "Yes, I'm a visitor!"

The Dr. turned around and told Jimmy a visitor had come. Jimmy told the doctor to let the visitor in and to leave them alone.

"Well, Alix, why are you here?" Jimmy asked.

"For help." That Mimi person I saved faked the whole thing and got away last night."

"Your issue, not mine"

"No, six frickin Mimi's came in yesterday! Try to help me figure out which one the faker is."

"Why don't you do it yourself. You said you I should watch you. Well here I am."

Alix knew she needed help. Maybe she thought to highly of herself.

"Jimmy you were right and I was a jerk. I ask for forgiveness."

"Forgiveness? Why?"

"Ok, just help me?"

"How?"

"You're good with reports, right? You must of witten some in your lifetime."

"Ok, fine. I take three files, you take three files. Ugh…"

Alix distributed the files. With no hesitation she opened the first one.

**NAME: **Mimi Jones

**HEIGHT:** 5' 2"  
><strong>WEIGHT:<strong> 160 lbs  
><strong>AGE:<strong> 22

"Jimmy," Alix yelled,"We got a keeper."

"Great." Jimmy who could hardly move his arms opened his first file. The words were swirling in his head, but with a chance to upstage Alix, he didn't think about giving up.

**NAME:** Mimi Taylor

**HEIGHT: **5' 6"**  
>WEIGHT: <strong>150 lbs

**AGE: **32

A silent Jimmy flipped through two more. One Mimi aged 40, and the other 87. Bored as Hell Alix flipped through two files. One of the Mimi's was 12, and the other 19. Since Jimmy could hardly move Alix walked over to her partner ready to discuss who could be the Mimi they were looking for.

"I have a 22-year-old, a 19 year-old, and a 12-year-old," Alix said. While looking through the files she realized that maybe her luck had run out.

"I got a 32-year-old, a 40-year-old, and a 80-year-old who just had a stroke."

Alix looked at Jimmy and they decided that the film showed no 80 or 12-year-old looked similar, for one was old and had a walker, and the other was to young to be involved. Alix's mind started to burn with anger and tension. And after ten seconds of self-imposed pressure Alix finally snapped. Her heart started to pound, her brain was being bombed with thoughts of drugs and death. Trying to rip her skin off Aix yelled, "Shit! Motherfucking shit!" She shed tears, and let her bottled words explode. She started confessing all of her sins, apologizing over and over again, for little things like when she was five and ditched washing the dishes. She even went to the extreme pretending to punch somebody. Suicidal thoughts hit her soul. Her dignity had a large wound spilling out blood, quarts by the second. These feelings were worse than those felt in Afghanistan.

"Alix?" Jimmy asked, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"N-nothing J-jimmy," Alex nervously stuttered.

"I'm not an assole!" Jimmy yelled when he threw down his papers and then he winced in pain. Alix took no hesitation to dive on the floor and recover the papers before she ran out of the room and soon out of the hospital...


End file.
